Vampiros
Vampiros (também conhecidos como os frios em lendas Quileute) são o principal sobrenatural. Eles são seres imortais que se alimentam e sobrevivem com o sangue de seres humanos ou animais. Os vampiros são uma das quatro espécies sobrenaturais conhecidas, com os outros são híbridos vampiro-humano, verdadeiros lobisomens (também chamado Filhos da Lua), e metamorfos. Embora geralmente não pensou como sobrenatural, os seres humanos também podem ser classificados como tal; vampiros e Filhos da Lua são transformados seres humanos (por veneno e infecção, respectivamente); metamorfos são uma população humana com os presentes de seus próprios; e, ocasionalmente, em seres humanos demonstram presentes da sua própria. Historia A origem da raça dos vampiros continua a ser um mistério. Ao contrário da crença popular, os vampiros desviar-se aqueles de mito tradicional; um fato muitas vezes aludiu na série, geralmente para o humor. Por exemplo, todos os vampiros têm refinado e aperfeiçoado características físicas (incluindo o seu perfume e voz), permitindo-lhes para atrair presas. Sua pele é impecável e texturizados com uma substância mármore-grosso muito mais difícil e mais forte que o granito. Devido às propriedades cristalinas de suas celas, quando um vampiro é exposta à luz solar, seu corpo vai brilhar como diamantes. Para os vampiros que se alimentam de sangue humano, seus olhos refletem um vermelho escuro, ao contrário de quem bebe sangue animal, cujos olhos vai refletir uma cor dourada médio. Os vampiros também possuem poderes sobre-humanos, tais como velocidade e força. Eles também têm incrivelmente sentidos aguçados e são capazes de ouvir por milhas e ver na escuridão total. Vampiros são realmente imortal a menos destruído. Incapaz de dormir, eles passam todos os dias e noiteSe s acordado. Após a transformação, a poucos vampiros mostrar Habilidades especiais, tais como previsão ou Telepatia, geralmente uma personalidade proeminente ou traço físico ampliada de sua vida humana. A maioria deles, no entanto, não o fazem. Vampiros são ileso por alho, objetos sagrados, ou estacas de madeira; eles têm reflexos e sombras, e é capaz de andar livremente à luz do sol sem ser danificado fisicamente por ele. Fisiologia Nutrição Vampiros subsistir sangue como sua única fonte de alimento. O sangue humano é de longe a fonte mais comum e o mais atraente e, posteriormente, o mais difícil de resistir. Como o sangue é o único componente da dieta de um vampiro, não beber sangue (seja humana ou animal) por um longo período de tempo irá fisicamente e mentalmente enfraquecer um vampiro. Quanto mais tempo um vampiro se abstém de sangue, o mais provável é que o vampiro vai perder sua racionalidade e mentais faculdades até que eles dão em sua sede, porque suas gargantas são descritos para a "queimação", que irá piorar quanto mais tempo eles não bebem sangue. Embora ainda lhes dá nutrição, sangue animal é menos atraente para os vampiros. Os vampiros que desejam se misturar com a sociedade humana também são vistos para ingerir alimentos humanos e bebidas, mas, uma vez que seus corpos não podem mais digerir isso, eles devem tossir tudo mais tarde. Na ocasião, o apelo do sangue humano pode ser tão atraente que um vampiro "vegetariano" vai perder o controle, especialmente se a sua auto-controle é fraco. Para um vampiro "vegetariano", o sangue dos carnívoros é mais apetitoso do que herbívoros, embora ainda não tão bom como os seres humanos. Sobre as razões morais que toda a vida humana é preciosa , uma proporção muito pequena de vampiros universo receber seu sustento a partir de sangue animal, brincando, chamando-se vegetarianas. Os únicos exemplos conhecidos são o família Cullen e o Denali]. Cantores O sangue de cada ser humano tem um gosto individual e cheiro; às vezes um certo vampiro encontra um humano em particular cujo sangue ele ou ela encontra quase absolutamente irresistível. Os Volturi chamar esses seres humanos "la tua cantante" - cantores - como o seu sangue "canta" para aquele vampiro particular. Para a maioria dos vampiros, tal descoberta é uma experiência para ser saboreado. 'Aparência física' Após a mudança, aparência e muscular física massa dos vampiros é reforçada e aperfeiçoada, alterações de cor dos olhos, e eles não precisam mais respirar, embora muitas vezes eles ainda fazê-lo fora de hábito, e se sentir desconfortável, sem o sentido do olfato - o primeiro aviso de uma ameaça iminente ou o cheiro de uma presa em potencial. A capacidade de cortar o fluxo de ar de seus pulmões lhes permite permanecer debaixo d'água submersa durante o tempo que quiserem, e contribui significativamente para as suas capacidades de natação excelentes. Vampiros são extraordinariamente bonito, um pouco mais atraente do que outros, como Heidi e Rosalie. Sua beleza é descrito como angelical ou mesmo como deus. Este é um dos vários recursos destinados a atrair suas presas - mais especificamente, para atrair, fascinar, e (se necessário) seduzir, seres humanos inocentes. Como fisicamente atraente sua presa encontra-los é determinada pela quantidade desejável eram como os próprios humanos. Se um ser humano já atraente estavam a ser transformado, sua beleza física seria "além de tirar o fôlego". Se fossem de interesse média, sua atratividade seria menor, mas ainda belíssimo. Se, no entanto eles não foram particularmente agradável aos olhos, eles se tornariam média (como mostrado com James), mas esta é uma ocorrência rara, como vampiros normalmente selecionar seres humanos excepcionais para virar. A pele de um vampiro é descrito como "giz", alabastro, ou mármore (por causa de sua textura e sentir, bem como a sua aparência). Independentemente da etnia original, a pele de um vampiro será excepcionalmente pálido. A tonalidade varia ligeiramente, com os seres humanos de pele mais escura com um tom de verde-oliva quase imperceptível à sua pele de vampiro, mas a sombra de luz continua a mesma. Eles devem a sua tez pálida natural para a sua falta de fluxo sanguíneo; uma vez que alcançam o primeiro aniversário da sua transformação, eles já não possuem sangue de seu próprio (embora eles ainda tornar-se ligeiramente corada após a alimentação). Quando os veneno se espalha, ele também sanguessugas pigmento na pele, por isso, após a transformação está completa, o vampiro perde quase toda a sua cor da pele, bem como quaisquer moles, sardas, cicatrizes, tatuagens, ou qualquer outra parte do a pele a partir de pigmento com a vida humana. A sua forte semelhança com estátuas de mármore repousa também na aparência granítica da sua pele e impenetrabilidade, bem como a necessidade agora inútil a piscar - o fluido à base de veneno que reside nos olhos agora cumpre a função de pálpebras e também lubrifica o olho assim que ele pode mover-se facilmente dentro de suas órbitas. O vampiro também é incapaz de produzir lágrimas após a transformação, enquanto as lágrimas são usados para remover os objetos prejudiciais aos olhos, e esses objetos seriam incapazes de prejudicar um olho vampiros. Um vampiro não pode se mover, se necessário, e, se ficar imóvel por vários milhares de anos, eles vão começar a mostrar a aparência de fragilidade ou de petrificação, embora suas capacidades físicas permanecerá inalterada. Além de Aro nublado, "leitoso" olhos, Bella destaca que seu pele - assim como a de seus irmãos, Marcus e Caius - olhares papel semelhante. No entanto, apesar de se sentir mais perto de xisto que o granito, eles não são mais frágeis do que aqueles que continuam ativas são. Mudanças naturais do seu corpo não ocorrem mais. Eles não podem envelhecer ou crescer (coisas como unhas, unhas e cabelo já não será capaz de crescer. No entanto, se um braço, perna, nariz, ou outro apêndice deve ser removido, embora dolorosa, ele pode ser facilmente recolocado. veneno de vampiro é anotado para ser a única coisa que marca um vampiro. uma vez que o veneno é adesiva, cobrindo o final cortado com ele vai ajudá-la a curar mais rapidamente. Eles não mostram doenças físicas ou mentais e defeitos, e sua voz se torna mais atraente, melódico e sedutor. O seu coração não bate mais. Os líquidos de veneno, e veneno baseado substituir todos os processos químicos naturais e funções do corpo. Molha e piscinas na boca em vez de saliva. Reveste os olhos, queimando através de contatos depois de apenas algumas horas, protegendo-os contra danos e, assim, eliminando toda a necessidade e razão para produzir lágrimas. Ele também lubrifica-los, permitindo-lhes para se mover mais facilmente dentro de suas órbitas. Um líquido semelhante com base veneno lubrifica entre as células vampiros permitindo que seus corpos pedra dura para mover. Se um vampiro fosse para permanecer imóvel ao longo de milhares de anos, a poeira vai realmente começar a petrificar em resposta aos líquidos à base de veneno, transformando o seu pó pele e semelhante ao de xisto na textura, bem como os seus olhos que desenvolvem um filme leitoso sobre seu vermelho íris fazendo os olhos aparecem na cor rosa. Isto pode ser visto com os antigos membros Volturi. Estas imperfeições, no entanto, não afetam a impenetrabilidade vampiros ou comprometer a sua visão, um vampiro que permanece imóvel seria tão indestrutível e afiada como um vampiro permanecer ativo. Como vampiros descrevem a si mesmos, eles são imutáveis, "viver" seres de pedra congelada exatamente como eram quando eles foram transformados. (Embora a outro vampiro, o granito-pele fica lisa, macia e quente e não o toque gelado-hard um ser humano se sentiria). Exigindo pouca ou nenhuma mudança para a produção de esperma, os machos ainda pode procriar, enquanto vampiras não pode; seus corpos não acomodar as mudanças relacionadas com a gravidez. Em vampiros do sexo masculino, o veneno assume uma forma tão semelhante ao fluido seminal que ele pode se relacionar com um óvulo humano, tornando possível a criação de um híbrido humano-vampiro. A bioquímica e fisiologia subjacente é atualmente desconhecida. O seu cheiro corporal é baseada na sua veneno, o que é agradável, não só para os seres humanos, mas também a outros vampiros bem. Um vampiro sábio evitar a exposição à luz solar direta em público, de modo a não ser visto por seres humanos durante o dia, a menos que o céu está nublado, desde a sua pele brilha como diamantes; suas células se tornaram difíceis e de refração, como se fossem tantos pequenos prismas. Cor dos olhos Alterações de cor dos olhos de um vampiro com tanto seu/sua idade e dieta. Vampiros recém-nascidos mostram olhos vermelhos brilhantes independentemente de quanto tempo eles abster-se de sangue, ou a sua dieta. Uma dieta de sangue humano acabaria escurecê-los para uma cor rosa vermelha. No entanto, uma dieta de sangue animal, ao invés, diluir os olhos para uma cor dourada. Um vampiro que foi recentemente alimentado de sangue animal terá luz, olhos cor de mel de ouro, enquanto um vampiro que foi recentemente alimentados com sangue humano terá olhos vermelhos vívidos. Todos os olhos dos vampiros mais velhos escurecer perspicácia como eles abster-se de sangue, até que seus olhos se tornam ônix, preto ou carvão. O processo geralmente leva de uma a duas semanas antes de os olhos estão voltados completamente preto. Apenas o Cullen e Clã Denalis são conhecidos por serem vampiros vegetarianos , alimentam somente no sangue de animais em vez de humana. Seus olhos são o topázio líquido, ou mel - ouro, refletindo a sua dieta. Estes olhos, no entanto, são vistos como estranho e pouco natural por outros vampiros cuja dieta consiste de sangue humano, como James e Victoria, e cujos olhos são de um vermelho profundo vívida, tornando-se ainda mais vívida como eles continuam a se alimentar de sangue humano, e uma Borgonha escura como eles abster-se. Vampiros recém-criados são conhecidos por ter uma força incrível, bem como brilhantes olhos vermelhos. Ambos os traços são causados por seu próprio sangue que ainda permanece dentro de seus tecidos, produzindo os olhos vermelhos brilhantes chocante que "desaparecer lentamente ao longo de um ano" e uma velocidade incrível. Meyer escreve que, se um Cullen estavam a beber sangue humano, ele/ela olhos iria transformar instantaneamente Borgonha, e se duas semanas se passaram sem sangue, suas/seus olhos iria crescer escuro. Se ele/ela fosse para voltar a uma dieta de sangue animal, suas/seus olhos se tornaria ouro escuro, e uma cor dourada mais leve, se fossem para continuar no sangue animal. Como sede de um vampiro cresce, suas/seus olhos escurecem com ele, até que, finalmente, tornar-se um negro de carvão. Em contraste, como vampiros se alimentam, seus olhos se tornam mais leves. Além da sede, os hematomas arroxeados-negro sob seus olhos tornar-se mais pronunciado como sua sede cresce. Apesar de se terem alimentado recentemente as contusões se torna menos perceptível, e todos, mas desaparecem (dependendo do quão bem alimentados são). As contusões indicam que os vampiros nunca dormem. 'Dentes' A mordida de um vampiro pode cortar os membros de seus oponentes, como vampiros são conhecidos por ter os dentes extremamente afiados e fortes. Os dentes de um vampiro aparece nenhum diferente do que dentes humanos regulares. Eles não possuem presas. No entanto, os dentes de um vampiro são impecáveis, inquebrável, e nítida nas bordas. Eles também são incrivelmente forte, capaz de morder através de quase qualquer substância sólida, incluindo pele de vampiro. Seus dentes também são venenosas, afetada pelo veneno de vampiro que flui em suas bocas. De acordo com Alice Cullen, a maior arma de um vampiro é seus dentes, embora sejam mais armada do que o necessário. Genética Vampiros transportar 25 pares de cromossomos, 2 cromossomos mais do que os humanos. Carlisle revela ao contar Jacob sobre suas relações genéticas sobrenaturais. Enquanto os vampiros têm 25 pares de cromossomos, os mutantes Quileute realizar 24. Híbridos vampiro são teorizados ter 24 próprios pares. Habilidades e limitações Capacidades físicas e mentais de um vampiro muito superiores aos de um ser humano. Estas características variam entre os diferentes vampiros dependendo do que eles eram mais capazes de como os seres humanos. Certos vampiros também desenvolvem um poder sobrenatural adicional manifestado de seu traço mais forte como um ser humano. Velocidade Um dos mais surpreendentes entre suas capacidades é a sua velocidade. Eles são capazes de executar mais de cem milhas por hora, substancialmente mais rápido do que o olho humano pode ver. Quando os vampiros executar, tornam-se "praticamente invisível". Os lobos Quileute são anotados para ser uma das poucas coisas que podem manter-se com eles Isto sugere que os vampiros são destinadas a mover-se para um novo local a cada tantas vezes. Vemos a velocidade de todos os Cullens novamente durante o jogo de beisebol. Emmett é descrito como "um borrão em torno das bases", e Edward pode se mover tão rapidamente que ele é capaz de interceptar uma bola que foi atingido "como um meteoro". Eles podem deitar e sentar-se dentro da mesma fração de segundo, quase sem nem mesmo ter de pensar em ir com a maré. Depois de ser transformado em um vampiro, Bella descreve seus movimentos como sendo instantânea. Força Outra característica reforçada é a sua força física imparável. Um vampiro é dito ser milhares de vezes mais forte do que qualquer ser humano, capaz de levantar objetos várias centenas de vezes o seu próprio peso. Eles podem esmagar pedras de granito, subjugar qualquer presa, jogar carros, esmagar metal, e arrancar árvores com as próprias mãos. Edward temia sua força na primeira reunião Bella, e explicou que há apenas uma diferença entre acariciando a cabeça e batendo-lo fora. Um bom exemplo de sua força é visto quando Bella decide Braço lutam Emmett depois de se tornar um vampiro. Ela descreve o poder em seu um braço para ser aproximadamente o mesmo que um caminhão de cimento se movendo para baixo uma queda acentuada em mais de 60 milhas por hora. Ela bate nele, no entanto, porque ela é um recém-nascido no momento. vampiros recém-criados são sempre mais forte do que os mais velhos, uma vez que a sua força deriva do sangue humano persistente deixado em seu corpo a partir de sua vida humana. A força de um vampiro também lhes permite saltar distâncias incríveis. Edward era capaz de saltar sobre um rio largo de 50 jardas com facilidade durante a primeira caçada de Bella, enquanto Bella era capaz de saltar mais de duas vezes a distância, enquanto ainda usando apenas uma pequena quantidade de sua força. Dieta não tem um enorme impacto sobre a força, uma vez que depende sempre do vampiro individual. Embora, uma dieta de sangue humano torna um vampiro mais forte que o sangue animal, embora por uma fração apenas. Os vampiros que se alimentam de sangue animal (vampiros vegetarianos) acham que "grande jogo" - predadores como ursos ou gatos selvagens - não só cheiram mais atraente para eles, mas também torná-los mais forte do que o "mais fraco" sangue de animais de rebanho, como veados ou gado. Força, evidentemente, nem sempre é física. Se um vampiro possuía grande força mental e força de vontade como um ser humano, ele vai achar que é mais fácil de controlar seus instintos selvagens, animalescos. Mesmo assim, se um vampiro não se alimentou por um longo tempo, ele vai ser menos propensos a pensar claramente e mais propensos a ceder à sua sede, atacando a primeira coisa viva que ele detecta e drenando - de sangue dentro de segundos, tudo sem um pensamento único (humano ou animal . Se, no entanto, um humano foram azar a ser perto de sua vizinhança, eles serão, de preferência atacar dele/dela, em vez de o animal. Sentidos Sentidos de um vampiro são também muito maior, o que lhes permite ver, ouvir, cheirar, sentir e saborear as coisas imperceptíveis para os seres humanos. Visão: Durante a execução, um vampiro pode ver e sentir tudo o que está ao seu redor, permitindo-lhes manter o controle de seu entorno e evitar bater qualquer coisa desnecessariamente. A visão de um vampiro é incomparável. Tudo é muito mais nítida e mais definido como um vampiro, e sua visão está desimpedido por escuridão. Como um vampiro, as cores são muito mais vibrante. Os seres humanos são considerados cega ou lama de olhos, em comparação. Bella descreveu olhando para ela a vida humana como como olhar através de um véu espesso e escuro por causa de sua nova visão incrível. Seu sentido da visão excede de longe a de um falcão: Eles podem ver objetos em detalhes microscópicos, e pode ver o espectro de luz invisível. Os vampiros também têm muito melhor percepção de profundidade do que os humanos. Sua visão melhorada lhes permite ver os menores detalhes, e se estende até a região do ultravioleta do espectro da luz. Bella descreve sua visão como sendo melhor do que uma águia. Vampiros encontrar o uso de óculos ou lentes de contato para ser desconfortável ou irritante, porque eles vêem as menores imperfeições, como muito pequenos arranhões e aberrações ópticas imperceptíveis para os seres humanos. Olfato: Quando um vampiro caça, ele usa seu olfato para encontrar presas e audição para rastrear seus movimentos. Vampiros podem cheirar objetos várias milhas de distância em uma boa brisa. O olfato é mais intensa para os vampiros, porque se pode sentir o cheiro do sangue de sua presa. Por não respirar, eles se sentem desconfortáveis devido à falta de cheiro, embora eles podem sobreviver sem ele. À medida que crescem e mais disciplinado, os vampiros podem aprender a sentir diferenças entre os aromas de sangue diferentes dos seres humanos, bem como aromas de outras coisas (como tecidos - o cheiro único de jeans). A gama de seus sentidos pode ser aumentada (embora por uma fração apenas) através da concentração. Vampiros em sua maioria dependem de olfato para encontrar suas presas e ter no ambiente, o que é em parte porque eles acham a falta de respiração desconfortável. Audição: Vampiros podem ouvir os sons mais suaves. Quando Bella completou sua transformação em um vampiro, ela ouviu o som da música rap, até que lentamente desapareceu. Ela então percebeu que ele estava vindo de um carro com a sua janela rolou em uma rodovia, milhas de distância de onde ela estava. Quando ela foi em sua primeira caça, Bella podia ouvir as asas esvoaçantes e batimentos cardíacos de pequenos pássaros que voam através da floresta. Ela também podia ouvir os barulhos apressados de animais que estavam sob a terra, bem como um exército de formigas no chão. Eles também têm uma reação instintiva ao perigo, geralmente a partir de vampiros má-vontade. Eles podem ouvir os sons vindos de várias milhas de distância, e mesmo com os olhos fechados , eles podem ter certeza de que há várias pessoas em uma sala graças aos seus padrões de respiração variados. Eles podem ouvir o som de uma batida do coração, um pulso batendo em uma veia, e as palavras faladas baixo demais ou muito rápido para os seres humanos de detectar. Tato: Apesar de ser indestrutível e difícil de pele, os vampiros podem sentir as coisas que tocam, não importa a suavidade; tais como pele, a frieza de vento, etc. Eles podem sentir as menores mudanças de temperatura em torno deles, embora eles não são incomodados por ela. Eles podem sentir o calor irradiando de um ser humano a vários metros de distância. Quando suas peles atender luz solar, eles também podem sentir o seu calor. A dor física está implícito quando seus corpos estão sendo rasgada por algo com força sobrenatural similar. Paladar: Vampiros têm um sentido semelhante melhorada do sabor que lhes permite saborear sabores com muito mais profundidade e precisão. Eles podem provar as diferenças de partículas em sua atmosfera. Eles também podem detectar diferenças mínimas entre sabores semelhantes. Mesmo como um recém-nascido, vampiros são capazes de provar se o ser humano que eles estão alimentando-se de tem drogas recentemente ingeridos ou álcool. Sexto sentido: Os vampiros também têm um grande senso de perigo, geralmente a partir de algo forte o suficiente para prejudicá-los. Às vezes, eles podem até mesmo detectar o perigo antes que eles sabem-lo conscientemente. Indestrutibilidade Outra característica impressionante sobre vampiros é a sua indestrutibilidade virtual. Durante o processo de transformação, as células de um vampiro se tornar extremamente difícil, durável e de refração, tornando seus corpos quase impenetrável . Vampiros são anotados para ser exponencialmente mais duráveis do que os seres humanos "soft". A força de uma pele de vampiros é descrito como mais difícil do que o granito, e até mesmo de diamante duro. Seus corpos são tão difícil que eles são incapazes de ser prejudicado por armas humanas, e as únicas criaturas capazes de matá-los são outros vampiros ou lobisomens. Os dentes são também anotado para ser um dos poucos coisas fortes o suficiente para ser capaz de cortar através da pele, como são os dentes do homem-lobo. Devido a isso indestrutibilidade, é quase impossível para um vampiro se matar. Como um recém-nascido, Carlisle tentou isso de várias maneiras, incluindo saltar de alturas da atmosfera, afogando-se e morrendo de fome-se, depois de tudo o que ele estava ileso. Flexibilidade Movimentos do corpo de um vampiro são estranhamente flexível. Sua agilidade é mais avançado do que os humanos, o que lhes permite responder rapidamente a mudar, adaptando à sua configuração inicial estável; Eles podem fazer numerosas ginástica ou artes marciais implementa com pouco esforço usando uma combinação de força, equilíbrio, reflexos e velocidade. Eles podem até balançar, sacudir, dobrar e torcer-se sem falhas devido ao seu acentuado senso de equilíbrio e flexibilidade. Usando seus sentidos físicos como aliados, eles podem encontrar movimentos à velocidade humana muito lento para elas perder. Na batalha, os vampiros rapidamente pode evitar um ataque sem ter que pensar como mover seus corpos em primeiro lugar. Em geral, apenas algo que se move em vampiro velocidade pode tornar um vampiro despercebida ao movimento. Parte deste aumento é baseado na atividade aumentada de seus cérebros, o que lhes permite pensar e mover-se muito mais rapidamente do que os humanos. Veneno When a vampire catches his prey, he bites into its neck and injects his venom into its bloodstream while feeding. This serves as a way to immobilize his prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without it trying to resist, even though it would not have done any good. While the venom is transformative to humans, it is deadly to animals and shape-shifters. Crianças da lua, however, are completely immune to its effects. If a vampire loses a body part, they can use venom to reattach the lost limb, though it is unable to reattach hair. Special abilitie Most vampires find their key personality characteristics intensified by the vampire transformation in the same way their physical abilities are strengthened, but relatively few have abilities that can be classified as supernatural. More common would be a human with a love of learning becoming a vampire with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life becoming a vampire with the strength to avoid human blood. But a few vampires do develop additional abilities that go beyond the natural. These extra abilities are due to psychic gifts in the original human that are intensified in the resulting vampire. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker. If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he is transformed into a vampire. The proportion of supernaturally talented vampires to "normal" vampires is greater than the proportion of psychically gifted humans to "normal" humans. This is due to the same factor of temperament that results in more beautiful humans being selected to become vampires. Vampires are also drawn to gifted humans when they look to create companions. Some vampires actively seek out the gifted in the hope of utilizing that extra ability in their coven. According to Eleazar, most vampire gifts are manifested in the mind, though there are certain exceptions. Benjamin was the best case - his power over the elements of nature is completely physical. No gift ever works in the exact same way in two vampires, because no person (human or vampire) is ever exactly the same. Lifestyles Though there are a range of vampire lifestyles, the most common is nomadic. The majority of vampires move frequently, never settling permanently in one place. This pattern is partly an attempt to hide from the notice of humans. If too many humans disappear from one area, suspicion might be aroused and the Volturi might take notice. Also, if a vampire interacts regularly with humans, eventually the humans will notice that the vampire isn't aging. Another aspect is boredom; vampire lives are so long that many keep up a continuous search for novelty. A few covens are exceptions to this rule, and maintain semi-permanent or permanent homes. Doing this requires a great deal of subterfuge - if the coven wants to avoid suspicion and keep the Volturi from becoming involved - and most vampires don't care for the hassle. Vampires usually travel alone or in pairs. That James coven, which included three vampires (members: Victoria, James and Laurent), was considered large. The only exceptions are, in order of decreasing numbers, the Volturi, the Cullens and the Denalis. Psychology Individual characteristics: When a human becomes a vampire, all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within him forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a vampire is made, his interests, dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a vampire, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a vampire, thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is the vampire's outlook on the world. Basic instincts: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Vampires are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back. Bonding factors: Though vampires are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If a vampire falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable, and usually end because of internal violence. If a vampire was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a vampire to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent vampire trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a vampire loses his mate, he never recovers from the pain. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus. The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. Vampires are competitive by nature, and some vampires have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. The Romanians were the first to do this successfully for a significant length of time. The third, and rarest, bonding force is the vampire conscience. Very few vampires are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of vampire life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Vampires who live this way are sometimes referred to as "vegetarian". Animal blood is unappealing to vampires, and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice, though, experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Vampires are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong, family-style union. The Cullen and Denali are the only known groups to have successfully adjusted to this diet. Transformation That humans can be changed into vampires from another vampire's venomous bite, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals. Transformation from human to vampire is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." Once a human is bitten, the venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream and will travel throughout the body to change every living cell. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom enters to the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from two to five days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described very close to being burned alive. The venom will then make its way throughout the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it is thicker, which makes the transformation long-lasting. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body. Weaknesses Universe, vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, are unharmed by sunlight, garlic, holy water, silver, any kind of stake or cross, and can enter homes without permission. Also, any kind of human weapon, including bullets, bounces off of them without any pain or harm done. The only known way to kill a vampire is to dismember his or her body and burn the remains before it can reconstruct itself. Thus their weakness is the strength of their own kind or something as strong, which cannot be copied by humans, and fire that consumes them. If a human were to succeed in lighting a vampire on fire, the vampire could simply take a quick high-speed bound to put it out. This is why it is necessary to rip a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes, to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. Alice's vision, it appeared that vampires could be destroyed by molten lava. A number of vampires fell into the deep fissure made by Benjamin and never came out of it; they were likely consumed by magma. During the final battle scene Aro says that humans possess weapons with enough capabilities to destroy their kind. This suggests that a vampire could be vaporized in a nuclear blast. Otherwise vampires are virtually indestructible. Vampires are more vulnerable: they can be killed by severing their heads from their necks. However, fire is still the only known method to destroy them completely. Newborns Newborn or newborn vampire is the term for a vampire that has been transformed for less than one year. On average, a newborn's physical strength greatly surpasses that of an older vampire because they still have their own blood lingering in their tissues. As time passes, however, the venom in them will consume that blood, and the newborn's physical capabilities and thirst will slowly diminish until it reaches that of a normal vampire, by the end of its first year. A newborn's thirst for blood is overwhelmingly and relentlessly painful, described by Bree Tanner as being a "fire in the throat", and they will feed as much as possible to curb it. Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes (due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing), uncontrollable thirst that makes them more ferocious than most vampires, and superior physical abilities. In the Olympic Coven, Emmett Cullen was the hardest to contain when he was a newborn because of his superior physical strength, though he did become a vegetarian successfully. Physiology Newborns appear much like normal vampires with the exception of their eyes. A newborn's eyes are an incredibly bright crimson, indicating that their own blood is still in their system, though their heart is no longer beating. In the months that a vampire feeds on animal blood, their eyes will change from red to amber and then to gold. If he reverts to feeding on human blood, the eyes will darken to be almost a burgundy color. Newborns are also incredibly powerful in the physical sense, being much stronger and faster than a regular vampire, which allows them to easily crush an older vampire. As they become older their strength begins to wane, and after the first year, their strength will be reduced to that of an average vampire. Bella arm-wrestles with Emmett and wins easily because of her newborn strength. Psychology Newborns are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. Their enhanced emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. They are also likely to kill one another to compete for blood. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and cloud their ability to focus, even the thought of the word "blood" is enough to make their thirst unbearable. The thirst is so maddening in the first year that most newborns are more animalistic and wild than their older counterparts. However, as time passes, their thirst will slowly diminish and become easier to manage. Their secondary human emotions and desires will mostly be dormant for a while, and resurface slowly over time. Bella Swan is an exception to this rule, as she had time to think about her decision and therefore did not have the first brutal year that most vampires encounter. Carlisle Cullen showed an amazing control of his thirst for human blood as a newborn, which kept him from feeding on humans and redirecting his thirst to animals instead. Rosalie Hale had never tasted human blood, though she had killed her attackers and their bodyguards by torturing them to death. It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurfaces, since every person is different. Certain vampires may have to wait for at least a few years after their first year ends. History In the 19th century, a vampire named Benito invented the idea of raising an army consisting of newborn vampires, since their strength and speed were much greater than regular vampires and were therefore more powerful as a whole. His invention triggered the vampire wars of the south, and devastated the human and vampire populations as a result. The threat of exposure caused the Volturi to arrive and stop them. Though the wars continued after they left, they fought on a smaller, less noticeable scale. A newborn army also appeared created by a vengeful vampire named Victoria to destroy the Cullen coven and Bella Swan. The newborns wreaked havoc in Seattle, with many humans dying at their hands. When the Cullens find out that the army is moving in on them, they form an unusual alliance with the Uley pack and initiate battle against them, and win with much ease due to Jasper's knowledge of newborn movements and weaknesses. Jasper mentions a Mexican vampire named Maria who had previously created anarmy with his help. When the newborns reached the end of their first year and became of little use, he was to dispose of them. Except for one case, Peter, who was kept as a babysitter for the newborns. Later he ran off with Charlotte, after her newborn mark, to save her from execution. Years later, they came back to him, inviting him to the North and its better life. He accepted the invitation. The following is a list of vampires notably described during their newborn phase: *Bella Swan *Rosalie Hale *Carlisle Cullen *Emmett Cullen *Bree Tanner *Diego Brayson *Fred *Peter *Charlotte *Raoul Immortal children Immortal children are human children who have been turned into vampires at a very early age. Creating immortal children has long been outlawed by the Volturi due to their inability to remain concealed from the human world. There is no absolute age limit set as to what constituted an immortal child; it was a subjective definition, based on the child's ability to behave himself in a way consistent with vampire law. Physiology Like all vampires, immortal children are frozen at the mental and physical age at which they were transformed. Post-transformation, these small children continued to exhibit childish behaviors, including impulsive acts, tantrums, irresponsible activities, and a general lack of circumspection. It is said that an immortal child's tantrum can kill people, since restraint is basically impossible for someone so young. Another aspect was their appeal; they were both beautiful and endearing that any human or vampire would automatically love them. Carlisle described them as adorable little children with smiles and dimples that would destroy a village in one of their tantrums. It is presumed that while their mental maturity is frozen at the age they were transformed, they still have the vampiric gifts of enhanced strength and speed as well the supernatural gifts of certain vampires. History The uncontrollable, childish behaviors of immortal children battled the vampire laws of secrecy, and these children often attracted the notice of humans. Because they were too young to be controlled, the Volturi killed all those who could be found. Unde this law, anyone who knows about or stands by the child is also punishable. Countless humans and vampires were massacred because of these creations. The creators of immortal children and those who knew of them were utterly devoted to the children and opposed the Volturi at all costs to protect them, and were all destroyed in the process. Sasha, the adopted mother of Tanya Denali, Kate Denali and Irina Denali, was killed for creating such a child named Vasilii. Jane Volturi and Alec Volturi were barely above the age of immortal children before they turned. The Volturi found themselves punishing individual covens for the behavior of their immortal children with a much greater frequency than other occurrences of lawlessness. Because of the devotion inspired by immortal children, the Volturi were forced to destroy full covens in order to destroy one immortal child. After some study into the matter, the Volturi decreed that immortal children were not capable of following the law, and therefore it was made illegal to create them. Creating one had since become the worst crime in the vampire world, under penalty of death for both the child and its creator, whether the child had broken the law or not. Even after the law was established, the Volturi kept two children to experiment on. However, no matter how many centuries they'd spent teaching the children, they still could not be controlled or taught. Carlisle Cullen stumbled across these children during his stay in Volterra and learned of this law. After they determined that immortal children could not be tamed, they had the children destroyed. Irina misidentified Renesmee for being an immortal child because she witnessed her inhuman capabilities and beauty from a distance, prompting her to report the child to the Volturi. Legends Libishomen Libishomen is the word that people in South America (tribes like the Mapuche or the Ticunas) use to refer to vampires. Libishomen are blood drinking demons who prey exclusively on beautiful women. The vampire Johan Liebert, who believes that he is creating a new race by impregnating women with half-mortal, half-vampire babies (like Renesmee), would be called Libishomen. Joham has created half-mortals which include Nahuel Huapi and his half-sisters. An alternate term for this being is "incubus." Succubus The Clã Denali female vampires, with the exception of Carmen Denali, used to lure men to their deaths by seducing and engaging in sex with them before feeding on their victim. However, in the long term, the strain wore on them and the Denalis started to feed on animal blood. They, however, kept enjoying the company and nocturnal activities with men, both vampire and human, who by now could survive the experience. This may also be the origin of the succubus myth: a demon that assumes a woman's aspect, seducing men to have sex with it. Deviations from traditional vampire legend *Vampires universe are hard to destroy, as they are not harmed or deterred in any way by sunlight, holy water, running water, garlic, stakes, crosses, or human weapons. *Rather than being viewed as supernatural beings, they are depicted in the series as more of an evolutionary anomaly race. *Their bodies and skin are made of a material that is as hard as diamond (if not harder); to humans it is impenetrable. *They are much stronger than most other vampires in fiction. Some are strong enough to stop a cement truck on a freeway with one hand. *They sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. *They are reflected by mirrors and show up in photographs. *They have no need for coffins; they do not sleep. *They are not theriomorphic - meaning, they cannot transform their bodies. *They do not have fangs as all of their teeth are unbreakable, and incredibly sharp and strong - strong enough to easily chew through steel, or their diamond hard skin. *A vampire society has developed, with a conduct code that provides them with a greater chance of survival than if they were alone. Enemies Vampires are said to have two natural enemies: werewolves and shape-shifters; to each of the creatures the other smells repulsive. These smells are too enhanced for a human sense of smell. Vampires are said to be stronger than shape-shifters, and can usually overpower them easily. In Quileute history, one lone vampire was able to kill three wolves at one time, and the same vampire managed to kill two of the three wolves that hunted him another time, while the third managed to rip him apart. A true werewolf's greatest advantage to its battle against vampires is their immunity to vampire venom. Vampires often fight amongst themselves. There had been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely seek revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. The Cullens and La Push shape-shifters become allies, mostly because of Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee. Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Vampiros